Who Would You Be?
by T.H.E Hero Story
Summary: One question becomes a halarious story, painful for Naruto, funny for us.
1. Who would you be?

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Naruto or any other characters! But man, I would love it if I did!!

Who Would You Be? . . . .

One day Naruto was talking a walk not far from the Accdemy. As he walked calmly he over-heard two running boys.

" Hey! Komohamoru, if you could be any body in the world who would you be? " Huff the boy, in some what of a yell.

" Ummmm, I would probaly want to be the Hokage! ... or maybe Naruto! They are both cool to me!! '' Shouted Komohamoru. " What about you? "

" My dad!! He is really cool and..."

They got to far away for the Blond Boy to here them.

Naruto got a little sad since he did not know what a father was like, but back up when he remebered that komohamoru said that he want to be him! As he thought this, he wondered who he would to be?

" If I could be any body in the world, I would probaly want to be Choji. " Naruto said to his self thouughtfully. " He can expanend in like a nan-no second and block or push any thing out of his way! ''

_**What would happen If Naruto was Choji!**_

Naruto is at the Ramen Shop and there is HUGE line for ramen.

He is in the blistering sun and sweating like a pig!!

Then Naruto expands and every one is out of line knocked over every where!!

Naruto, sat happily eating ramen:) Very happy:)RAMEN 4 EVER!

_**Day Dream Over!**_

By now, he was drowling a pool of drowl! Naruto thought " I am going to get some RAMEN!! "

As he started sprinting back to get his cute froggey wallet he noticed Sakura. The secret lover boy thought that he should ask Sakura who she would be if she could be any one in the world?

" Oy!! Sakura!! I have a question for you!! " Naruto stated. When he ran up to Sakura, she stared at her really funny, like this: O.o! The boy had drowl all over him!! Gross!!

" Umm, Sakura? I have a question." Sakura quickly looked up knowing it was rude to stare at some one, but did'nt really care since it was ONLY Naruto!!

" Yes? "

" If you could be any one in the world who would YOU be? ''

" Ummm... I would want to be Lee! " she said a little to loudly.

" WHAT THE HECK!! I thought you said you hated him and never wanted to see him!! " Naruto bellowed it so loudly, that poor Lee started running to Gui Sensai, crying!

"It will be okay Lee!! " " There are more fish in the sea!! " teeth bling

_**Mean While**_

" Why do you want to be Lee!! " Naruto exclaimed again!

" The only reson I want to be Lee is so I can wax those two caiterpiers on his for-head!! Get a new hair style!! And, go shopping!!! " the way she said was sorta meanly and loudly because other people heard Naruto, and she did not want a rumor going around that she liked Lee!

" Okay, sheesh! Don't need to blow your top off!!

Sakura ended up stomping away with that annoyed look in her eyes.

" Hmmm, maybe I should ask the rest of the teams that question, after I have some ramen though!! " Thought the hungrey boy!

So, Naruto went off to get his wallet, have some ramen, and ask people that question!

**Stuck-in-Day-Dream: **So if you want to hear more or like it send me a review please!!

Thank You!! (:


	2. An Authors Note

An Authors Note

Good News and Bad News. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Good News: I got a faster newer computer! YAY!

Bad News: All the stories and New chapters I had went with it. NOOOOOO!!!!!

When I went to turn on my old computer it would NEVER go to the desktop. Thus making it impossible to get to my documents!!! I was ready on finishing the third chapter of this story and I was trying to up load the second chapter but it was not working!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!! I am really sorry to the people waiting for the next chapter, so, I am really SORRY!

I am working on the next chapter called SAUSKE IS A WHAT?!?

So, seeya later!


	3. Sasuke is a WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Thanks for reminding me.**

**Sasuke is a WHAT?!**

"**Hmm. I guess it's time we give girls. "**

"**AWW! But were so close!"**

"**No we aren't, look. " The girl held up a magazine that showed a picture of Sasuke sitting on a bench. The title stated, "The First Gay Ninja".**

**All the girls gasped. Then they looked at the ground, "I guess we better throw all this stuff away. " They all one by one began to think and say.**

**The mob of 200- 300 girls began to walk sadly to this giant trash bin out side a shop. **

**Back to Naruto**

**Naruto was only a couple blocks away from his apartment when he saw Sasuke leaving a book store. He had in his had the SAME EXACT orange book as Kakashi Sensei!! OMG! And he ha a stake of magazines and calendars of women in their gross beach wear. GROSS**

**Naruto had a very sneaky look in his eye, or he was looking at the calendars Any way, he bellowed out for every one to hear, but it wasn't on purpose, "OH MY GOSH, SASUKE!! YOU READING MAKE-OUT PARIDISE!!!"**

**He seriously didn't mean for to be that loud. He was in shock. He thought Sasuke liked guys. Nobody really paid attention. Only the fan girls. The dreaded fan girls. When they heard they ran faster than a ninja star weapon. They still had their Sasuke dolls, outfits sighs and all the other have-to-have fan girl items. They were 50 feet away and Sasuke was scared. But he was also mad, "Naruto, "He said desperately, "Why did you do that?!" "For years I have been making it seem I like guys! So the fan girls wouldn't get me!! " **

**The fan girls were about 20 feet away. **

"**Tough luck, Sasuke. "Then Naruto remembered that he wanted to ask Sasuke that question. "Oy, Sasuke!" he said it that way because he was staring at the girls in fear. **

"**What?! " **

"**If you could be any one in the world who would you be?"**

"**I would be Itachi!" the girls were about 15 feet away.**

"**Oh My Gosh! Why would you want to be him?!! You want to KILL him, remember?!"**

"**I want to be him, "the duck butt hair style boy began, "So I can kill YOU for bringing the wrath of fan girls to ME!"**

**Fan girls picked sasuke up and ran away with him. The squeak and squilled and paid no attention to the fact that they were running over Naruto.**

"**Oh, Naruto. Are you okay?" Lee had returned from crying with Gai Sensai.**

**Lee picked him up, and brought him to a convenient hospital there.**

"**Wow, I have never seen actual foot prints in a ran over patent." stated a doctor. **

**I am back. Sorry for not getting back to this chapter. TT I missed you guys.**

**Disappears in a cloud of smoke Byes!**


End file.
